Face Your Fears
by Usa
Summary: Usagi learns that Nephlite isn't really dead so she runs away to protect her family and friends. She meets someone who tells her to face her fears.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Face Your Fears  
  
Author: Usa  
  
E-mail Addy: rainbowmoonheartache@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor Moon are property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kondasha Ltd, TOEI Animations, and Bandai. Sailor Apollo and her alternate self is my creation. Please ask for permission to use her.  
  
Author's Notes: If you'd like to see a picture of Apollo/Aurora, visit here: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/senshifanfiction/apollo/newsenshi  
  
Taiyo(sun) Aurora/Sailor Apollo  
  
Hair/eye color: dark brown  
  
favorite color: yellow  
  
favorite food: sushi  
  
least favorite food: water chestnuts  
  
favorite gem stone: topaz  
  
best subject(s): all  
  
worst subject(s): none  
  
transformation: Apollo Oracle Power, Make Up!  
  
power(s): Hyperion Beam, Helios Flash, and Oracle Sun Escalation  
  
Prologue  
  
Usagi sighed and put the note on the kitchen table. Here parents would definitely find it in the morning. She didn't want to have to do this, but she had to. For the sake of her family and friends. Usagi opened the note to reread it.  
  
"Mama, Papa, and Shingo,  
  
I am so sorry for doing this to you, but I can't take it anymore. Things have gone horribly wrong in my life. Please don't be upset with me for leaving. I am going to stay with Aunt Ayeka in Osaka. She knows I'm coming, but please don't come after me. When everything is under control, I will come back home.   
  
Gomen nasai, your daughter,  
  
Usagi"  
  
Putting the note back onto the table, usagi thought back to the night that helped to make this decision.  
  
*****************  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
*****************  
  
"Naru-chan!" Sailor Moon screamed in horror. Nephrite had turned her best friend against her.   
  
"What do you care, Usagi? You were always running off with your new friends and forgetting about me. It's my chance to get back at you and all the hell you put me through!"  
  
"All the hell I put you through? Naru-chan, I would never knowingly do that to you," she said, her voice, cracking. "I love you like a sister."  
  
Nephrite spoke up. "Naru, don't listen to her, listen to the Stars. They will guide you as they guide me. Sailor Moon wants to kill the two of us."  
  
Beryl's General was about to attack Sailor Moon, when a streak of lightning and a yellow beam came at him. "IYA!" Naru screamed, jumping in front of him.  
  
"Naru-chan!"   
  
Nephrite began to disappear in the form of stars. He spoke to Usagi through telepathy. *Sailor Moon, beware. I know who you are and I can easily find out where you live. I'm not dying, so watch out or your family and friends will die!*  
  
*********************  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
*********************  
  
Usagi got chills whenever she remembered how Nephrite sounded in her mind. She couldn't let anything happen to her family and friends. This was the only way. The Senshi would get by without her, she was certain of it. "Mama, Papa, Shingo, Luna..." she whispered. "I love you all..."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Part 1  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Taiyo Aurora hurried down the street towards her new school. She had just moved back to Tokyo after living in the United States for two years. "I can't believe I'm going to be late on my first day of school!" she grumbled to herself. Aurora wore the uniform of Furinkan Junior High, a long blue skirt, white blouse, and a bow to match her skirt. Attached to her bow, was a locket in the shape of the sun.   
  
Aurora is known as Sailor Apollo, Senshi of the Sun. Her powers were awakened once Sailor Moon no longer used her Ginzuishou. She will be the one to protect the Earth until Sailor Moon returns.  
  
Just as Aurora turned the corner, she ran into her friend, Rei. "Gomen!" she said, bowing.  
  
"It's all right, Aurora-chan," Rei replied. "It's my fault too, I'm late!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"I won't keep you, then, ja!"  
  
"Ja!" Aurora replied running off.  
  
*Why does Aurora-chan seemed so different lately?* Rei asked herself. *Maybe it's because I haven't seen her it two years  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Aurora sat on a bench reading poetry. She hoped one day she could publish hers in a book. Sighing, she closed the book and gazed out at the lake. Aurora thought about Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess. She had left because Nephrite was still alive and he knew who she was. If only the Princess had stayed, the Senshi would know how to protect her. With Usagi in some other place, how could they?  
  
She remembered when she first met the Princess and smiled. The two had hit it off right away even though Serenity wasn't very apt in schooling. Aurora then laughed as she recalled Serenity teaching her how to be late:   
  
"'Now, Aurora, remember, when one is going to be late, be fashionably late. That means two to three hours.'"  
  
Aurora gasped. "'Two to three hours? That's fashionably late, Sere? No wonder your Mother tells you the wrong time to meet her.'"  
  
"Nani?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Oops..."  
  
Aurora smiled again. Those were peaceful times. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone calling out to her.  
  
"Ano, Aurora-chan?"  
  
Aurora looked up. "Hai? Oh, Rei-chan."  
  
Rei smiled. "I saw you sitting here and I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Aurora-chan, would you like to come to Hikawa Shrine later today and meet my friends?"  
  
"Hai, I'd love to! Arigatou!" Aurora said. Then she looked at her watch. "Shimatta! I'm so late! I have piano lessons. Ja ne!"  
  
Rei watched Aurora run off. *Late... just like Usagi...* As much as Rei hated to admit it, she missed her friend. "Usagi, where are you?"  
  
"YOUMA!"   
  
The young girl sighed. It was yet another battle without Sailor Moon. After calling the others, Rei took out her transformation wand. "Mars Power... Make Up!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Aurora heard the cry and quickly grabbed her locket. "Apollo Oracle Power... Make Up!" In a glow of yellow light and ribbons, Aurora became Sailor Apollo.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Shabon Spray!"  
  
"Fire Soul!"  
  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
  
"Crescent Beam!"  
  
Aurora watched as the youma attacked the four Senshi, who all fell to the ground. As it was about to strike again, they heard, "Hyperion Beam!"   
  
Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus watched as a strong beam of light slammed into the youma. Leaning against a tree was a Sailor Senshi wearing yellow. "I am the pretty suited soldier of light and strength, Sailor Apollo! In the name of Apollo, I shall punish you!"   
  
Apollo swung the Oracle Staff over her head, gathered energy, and shouted, "Oracle Sun Escalation!"  
  
The Senshi stared at the spot the youma had occupied. In its place was an unconscious human. "Who are you?" Jupiter demanded. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"Kino-san, Mizuno-san, Hino-san, Aino-san, meet me at Hikawa Shrine. I'll explain there." At that, the new Senshi took off.  
  
"She-she knows who we are..." Minako stammered.  
  
The girls detransformed. "Lets see what she wants," Rei said.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ami typed at her computer, trying to figure out the new Senshi, while Minako and Makoto paced back and forth. Rei attempted a fire reading, but had no luck. Looking up, at her friends, the miko said, "Minna... I miss Usagi..."  
  
Ami stopped her typing. "Me too. I wonder how she is. Have any of you talked to her parents?"  
  
"Iie," Minako said, "but Artemis told me that Luna is going to talk to us about it when she gets here."  
  
As if on cue, the two cats walked in. "Minna," Luna said. The black cat looked as though she was near tears. "Usagi-chan is-- is doing all right. She just called her mother. Tsukino-san..."   
  
Luna trailed off so Artemis continued, "Tsukino-san said that Usagi-chan is staying with an aunt and going to school with her cousin."   
  
The girls nodded and Minako told them about Sailor Apollo. "There's something else. She knows who we are."  
  
"Sailor Apollo..." Artemis whispered. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"  
  
"Konichiwa!" a new voice said.  
  
"Aurora-chan!" Rei greeted, smiling. "Konichiwa."  
  
Aurora shook her head. "You don't recognize me, Rei-chan? I just saw you all about a half hour ago."  
  
"You're Sailor Apollo!" Ami said. The others gasped. Looking at the tall girl, they realized that Ami was right.   
  
"I am, Ami-san. Please sit, minna, there is much to tell you," Aurora said then turned to the cats. "Luna, Artemis, it is good to see you both again. I know neither of you remember who the Moon Princess is, but don't worry, that will be revealed in time."  
  
The Senshi sat around Rei's table as Aurora began. "I helped to protect the outskirts of the Moon Kingdom. My planet, Apollo, was between Mars and Jupiter. Apollo was destroyed, no one knows why, by Queen Metallia and I was the only survivor. Queen Serenity, the ruler of the kingdom and the Princess' mother, had me brought to the Moon where I would help protect her. I was reborn, just as you all were. However, my powers were not awakened until Sailor Moon failed to appear. Someone has to heal the innocent people that Beryl uses.  
  
You all have the power to heal. I will give you the power of the Oracle so that you may all be able to have the gift of healing. Take out your henshin wands." The girls did so and stood next to one another. Aurora then transformed and put her staff in front of her. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "Oracle Power..."  
  
Rei received the power of the Oracle. She felt new fire in her. "Mars Oracle Power... Make Up!"  
  
Minako received the power of the Oracle. She felt new love in her. "Venus Oracle Power... Make Up!"  
  
Ami received the power of the Oracle. She felt new ice in her. "Mercury Oracle Power... Make Up!"  
  
Makoto received the power of the Oracle. She felt new thunder in her. "Jupiter Oracle Power... Make Up!"  
  
The Senshi looked at one another and noticed that they each had a sun on their respective henshin wands as well as a sun on their bow. "That is the sign of the power of the Oracle," Apollo told them. "When it senses danger near by it will glow." Turning to Mercury, she said that the Oracle's powers are stronger than her computer. "Now, let me explain who we're dealing with."  
  
"Wait," Jupiter said. "We know who we're dealing with. Queen Beryl and her stooges. When they cease to exist, she'll be vulnerable. Luckily two are dead, Jedite and Nephrite."  
  
"Iie," Apollo said shaking her head.  
  
Luna stared at the new Senshi. "Nani? He died, we were all there."  
  
"He did not die, minna. I would have known it. Nephrite is not dead." 


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Face Your Fears  
Part 2  
Disclaimers and such in Part 1  
***  
  
Usagi sighed. It had been a month since she left Tokyo. There were a few differences between living there and Osaka. One, she actually paid attention in school and was passing all of her classes. Two, she missed her friends. And three, although she sometimes dreaded being Sailor Moon, she missed that as well. Usagi knew that everything would be all right in Tokyo. The Senshi were there to protect the city.   
  
But Usagi wasn't sure that she herself would be all right. Ever since she left Tokyo because of Nephrite, she had dreams of the encounter. Why was she the only one who heard that him say he was alive? Was it to scare her away? If so, it certainly worked. She then thought about Naru. Naru. Was she all right? Usagi hoped so. Nephrite had turned Naru against Usagi. Poor Naru had disappeared along with the General. The other Senshi thought she had just died as well because she was so in love with Nephrite.  
  
"Usa-chan! Time for dinner!"  
  
"Coming Aunt Ayeka," she called out. Usagi suddenly felt sick. Putting a hand to her head she fought the dizziness she felt. "What's wrong with me?" she whispered, falling to her knees. Usagi then collapsed to floor unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Hibari, would you please check on your cousin?" Ayeka asked setting the table.  
  
"Hai, mama," Hibari replied. "Usa-chan! What are you doing? Mama called you five minutes-- Usa!" Hibari knelt next to the unconscious girl. "Mama! Come up here, hurry!"  
  
"Nani, Hibari, what's wrong?" Ayeka gasped when she entered Usagi's room. "Usa-chan, wake up, Usa-chan! Ano, Hibari, call your father from outside." Hibari nodded and ran to get Haiki, who was also a doctor. Ayeka continued to try and awaken Usagi, with no luck.  
  
"Ayeka, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, Haiki. I called Usa-chan to dinner about ten minutes ago. She said she was coming right down but when she didn't, I told Hibari to get her. She found her like this."  
  
Haiki gently picked up his niece and carried her to the bed to check her over. "Usa, can you hear me? Usa?" He turned to Ayeka. "If she doesn't wake up within the hour, we should take her to the hospital and call Kenji and Ikuko."  
  
"Papa, will she be all right?" Hibari asked sadly.  
  
"I hope so, Hibari, I hope so."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Aurora-san," Ami said. "I have a question about something."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Why have we not seen Tuxedo Kamen-sama? He always used to come to fight with us, but we haven't seen him since our last battle with Sailor Moon."  
  
Aurora thought for a moment. She wasn't certain if she should tell them about the past or let it be revealed on its own. She decided to answer in a roundabout way. "Tuxedo Kamen only arrived when Sailor Moon transformed. Since she hasn't, he won't come."  
  
The girls exchanged glances because they knew the young girl wasn't telling them everything. However, before they could say anything, someone cried out, "YOUMA!"  
  
"Mercury Oracle Power..."  
  
"Mars Oracle Power..."  
  
"Venus Oracle Power..."  
  
"Jupiter Oracle Power..."  
  
"Apollo Oracle Power..."  
  
"...Make Up!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Helios Flash!" Apollo screamed, sending a laser of fire at the youma. The attack stunned it, but not enough.   
  
"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter grinned. "Okay, who's healing is it today?"  
  
"That's me!" Venus replied. "Venus Love Healing... Escalation!"  
  
Instead of disintegrating into nothing, the youma turned into a shining crystal. "Nani?" All the Senshi but Apollo said.  
  
"The Ginzuishou..." Apollo whispered. "The Moon Princess will be revealed!"  
  
"Who is the Princess?" Mars asked.  
  
"I know but I cannot tell you, however, the Prince will reveal himself tonight. I'm going to pay him a visit as he has no idea who he is yet. I will see you all at Hikawa Shrine. Ja!"  
  
Before anyone could answer, Apollo leaped away. "How does she do that?" Jupiter wondered.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Princess Serenity."  
  
Usagi sat up. "What am I doing on the Moon?" she wondered aloud, then looked at herself. "What am I wearing?" She had on a long, white dress.  
  
"Princess, daijobu?"  
  
"Nani? Are you talking to me?" Usagi laughed. "I'm not a princess."  
  
"Yes you are, Sailor Moon. You are the Moon Princess, Serenity, and you are my daughter." Usagi gasped as a woman with the same hair style, but silver, appeared in front of her. "It is so good to see you again, my darling."  
  
Usagi stared at the woman. There was something familiar about her, but something regal as well. This is the Queen of the Moon? From a thousand years ago? "I am your daughter? Then how did I get to Earth?"  
  
"After Queen Beryl attacked the Moon, I sent the children of the Moon to the future Earth. I did this so you could all be happy and live in peace. I sent with you, five warriors to help defend the Earth should Beryl reawaken."  
  
"Five? But I only know of four."  
  
"There is one on Earth now, Sailor Apollo. You will recognize her immediately when you see her. She is taking your place until you return. Serenity, you must return. It is imperative that you do. If you do not you will never meet your Prince, Endymion and fall in love again. Your love for him must be so for the survival of the Earth."  
  
"But, what about Nephrite? He knows who I am. If I go back, he'll hurt my friends and family. I can't go back where he can find me. I won't!" Usagi began to cry softly.  
  
Queen Serenity put her arms around her daughter and held her tight. "Take your time. I know you will go back, but you don't need to right away. Apollo is doing a fine job as are the other Senshi. When you're ready, just go." Usagi nodded. "Now, I must send you back now. Do not ever give up the Ginzuishou, my darling. And here is the Crescent Moon Wand. Use it to protect your new world and it's people."  
  
"Hai, mother. I will. Arigatou gozaimasu."  
  
"You're welcome, Serenity. I love you and I will always be with you."  
  



	3. Chapter 3

***  
Face Your Fears  
Part 3  
Disclaimers and such in Part 1  
***  
  
Hibari nearly fell out of her chair when Usagi stirred. "Usa-chan! Daijobu?"  
  
"Nani? Hi-chan? What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, but you've been out of it for a good 15 minutes," Hibari said. "Mama, Papa! Usa-chan's awake!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Nephrite-sama," A young girl with red hair called out.  
  
"Yes, Naru?"  
  
"When shall I get Usagi?"  
  
Nephrite thought for a moment. "I think now would be as good a time as ever. It will give me time to find energy in the Stars."  
  
Naru nodded. "I'll return to my house with Usagi and await your instructions there." Bowing, she left.  
  
"Soon Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon, you will be dead!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The Senshi, Luna, and Artemis sat waiting at Hikawa Shrine. It had been two hours since the last battle. "Where could she be?" Artemis wondered aloud.  
  
"Right here," Aurora said. The others turned to face her. "I have Endymion with me. His memories were returned to him once the Ginzuishou was found so he knows who all of you all. He does not, however, know who the Princess is, so don't ask."  
  
The girls nodded. Minako spoke up. "Aurora-chan, how is it that you remember so much of the past and we don't?"  
  
"Because my parents had great memories," she replied with wink. She left to get the Prince.  
  
Everyone stared at one another and Luna explained to them that Queen Serenity must have left Aurora's memories intact. "She would be the one to reunite the Prince and Princess."  
  
"Minna, may I present to you, Prince Endymion of Earth."  
  
The mouths of four girls dropped to the ground. "You're joking!" Minako said.  
  
"Really?" Makoto asked.  
  
"That's great!" Rei shouted.  
  
"Interesting," Ami commented.  
  
"Well, Mamoru-san, welcome to the Senshi meeting," Artemis said. "Finally, another guy!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Mercury Ice Healing... Escalation!"  
  
As soon as the human was back to normal, the Senshi heard a familiar laugh. "Miss me?"  
  
"Nephrite!" Jupiter hollered. "You're still alive! What have you done with Naru?"  
  
"No need to worry about her, Sailor Jupiter, she's perfectly safe." Nephrite grinned. "There seems to be one of you missing, ne? What was her name again? Moon Brat? Oh, Tsukino Usagi!" Everyone gasped. "Well, I'll have her soon enough. In the meantime, enjoy my gift to you all. Starlight Attack!"  
  
Suddenly, Nephrite was gone. "Is anyone hurt?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Iie," Venus replied looking at herself and the others. "We're fine. I guess Nephrite's a bit rusty, he missed us all."  
  
Mars was silent and Jupiter asked what was wrong. "Can you believe that baka! She left because she was afraid Nephrite would kill her. She didn't even think about her family or her friends."  
  
"Sailor Mars," Apollo said. She put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Usagi didn't leave because she was scared she'd get hurt. She left because she didn't want Nephrite to hurt any of you."  
  
"Kami-sama..." Mercury whispered.  
  
"Nani?" Venus asked.   
  
"Think about it, minna. Put two and two together. Usagi-chan leaves and doesn't become Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen, Mamoru-san, doesn't transform because Usagi-chan doesn't. He becomes Tuxedo Kamen to protect the one he loves. Usagi-chan is the Moon Princess!"  
  



	4. Chapter 4

***  
Face Your Fears  
Part 4  
Disclaimers and such in Part 1  
***  
  
Usagi sat alone in her room. Everyone else in the house had gone out. Her uncle made her stay home because of the fainting spell. She looked around the room and sighed. She missed her own room. She missed her family. She missed her friends. She even missed running into Mamoru!   
  
The sound of the doorbell tore Usagi out of her reverie and she went downstairs to get the door. "Nani, Naru-chan? What's wrong?"  
  
"Usagi! You have to come back to Tokyo!" Naru cried hysterically.  
  
Usagi was so confused that she didn't even think of Naru still being under Nephrite's spell. "What's wrong, Naru-chan? Tell me!"  
  
"Your parents and Shingo! They were in a car accident!"  
  
"Nani yo? Are they all right?"  
  
"I don't know, Usagi! But I think you should come back to Tokyo right away!"   
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Naru-chan, matte!" Usagi said, chasing after her friend. The girls had just arrived in Tokyo and Naru was taking Usagi through the park. The redheaded girl stopped and turned to face Usagi. "Why are we going this way, Naru-chan? My house is the other way."  
  
Naru glared at Usagi and pushed her to the ground. "Because, baka, Nephrite-sama wanted me to bring you here!"  
  
"N-nephrite?" Usagi whispered.  
  
"That's right, Sailor Moon."  
  
Usagi looked at Naru. "You... you're still under his spell?"  
  
"What spell?" Naru asked, walking over to the General. "He is my lover. And, you, Usagi, will be dead."  
  
"Youmas!" Nephrite shouted. Usagi looked around at seven youmas that surrounded her. "By all, means, dear, transform. I'm sure you'd like to be Sailor Moon one last time."  
  
Usagi gulped and called out, "Moon Crystal Power... Make Up!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru clutched his head in pain.   
  
"Mamoru-san, daijobu?" Rei asked.  
  
"Sailor Moon... She just transformed," he said. Pulling out a rose, he did so himself. The girls, followed suite.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon yelled. The youma that was about to attack her disintegrated. She was lucky Nephrite hadn't used a real person. She remember this as soon as she sent the attack. *What if he used real people for the others? I can't risk it, I'll have to use hand to hand combat then attempt to heal them.*  
  
Sailor Moon ran to the next youma. This one was rather slimy. "Sailor Kick!" She was able to knock it down, but not for long. The youma sprung up and grabbed her by the neck. She felt the youma squeeze as her feet dangled above the ground. *No! I don't want to die now! I still have to find my Prince!*   
  
As if on cue, a red streak flew by Sailor Moon's face, slicing the youma's arm. It dropped the Senshi to the ground. She coughed, then looked at the direction the rose came from. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama." Something clicked. "Endymion-sama..."  
  
"Don't forget us!" came a shout from behind the trees. "We're the Sailor Team!"  
  
"Passion Flame, Sailor Mars!"*  
  
"Genius the Veil, Sailor Mercury!"*  
  
"Hurricane Shout, Sailor Jupiter!"*  
  
"Grace My Heart, Sailor Venus!"*  
  
Sailor Moon got up and joined her Senshi. "Real justice, Sailor Moon!"*  
  
"Hey, don't forget me!" Apollo shouted. "Rising Sun, Sailor Apollo!"  
  
"How touching," Nephrite said sarcastically. "Youmas, get rid of these annoying Senshi. Naru, help them out."  
  
"Naru-chan... Onegai, listen to me," Sailor Moon pleaded. "You're better than all this. Nephrite does not love you! He is using you to get to me!"  
  
Naru put her hands to her ears. "Usagi... help me..."  
  
Nephrite growled. "Don't listen to her, Naru! I do love you!"  
  
"Iie, you don't! If you did, you wouldn't make me hurt my best friend!" Naru cried out.  
  
"Fine! If you're going to betray me, then I have no use for you! Starlight Attack!"  
  
"Naru!" Sailor Moon screamed, pushing her friend out of the way. The attacked grazed her shoulder. "Naru-chan, get out of here while you still can."  
  
"Demo, Usagi..."  
  
"For me?"  
  
Naru nodded. "Hai... gomen nasai, Usagi. Ariagtou..."   
  
Usagi watched her run off. "Now, Nephrite, it's you and me!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Minna! Two of these youma are human. Mars, Jupiter, take care of them. The rest of us will deal with the other four," Apollo said. "Prince, protect your Princess. We'll be fine."  
  
Apollo watched as Tuxedo Kamen nodded and ran to the confrontation between Sailor Moon and Nephrite. She turned her attention back to the youmas. "Hyperion Beam!"   
  
"Okay, time to turn you back into a human!" Mars said. "Mars Fire Healing... Escalation!" She immediately ran over to the confused man.  
  
"This nasty youma looks like it used to be my old Sempai..." Jupiter said to herself. With a shrug, she shouted, "Jupiter Thunder Healing... Escalation!" *Kami, it is my old Sempai!*  
  
"Shabon Spray!" Mercury cried out. She turned when she heard Venus scream. "Venus!" Mercury ran to her injured friend. "Where are you hurt?"  
  
"My knee," she replied with a wince.  
  
Mercury scanned it. "It's just a sprain. Mako-chan, take her to the cover of those trees."   
  
Mercury was about to say something else when Venus hollered at her to turn around. Venus shrugged out of Jupiter's arms. "Crescent Beam!" the Senshi of Love grinned. "All right!"  
  
"Great job, minna," Apollo said. "Now, lets see if we can't help our Princess out."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sailor Moon leapt out of the way of Nephrite's attack. She was tiring out. *Come on! There has got to be a way to defeat him! Queen Serenity, Mother, please help me!*   
  
"Give up, Moon Brat, there's no way you can defeat me."  
  
"We'll just see about that!" She pulled out her Crescent Moon Wand. As soon as she did, the Ginzuishou appeared in front of her.   
  
"The Ginzuishou! So it was you who had it all along!" Nephrite said, running up to her to snatch it. There was some kind of protective shield around it. It repelled him back.   
  
Sailor Moon closed her eyes. "Apollo, come here please." The Senshi of Apollo stepped up to her Princess. "Take my hand." She did so.   
  
Power swelled between the two. Suddenly they both became Princesses. Serenity opened her eyes. She looked at her protectors. They were also in their Princess forms. Tuxedo Kamen was in his Prince form and the girl recognized him immediately. It was Chiba Mamoru. "Minna, hold hands. Endymion-sama..."   
  
Endymion stood behind Serenity and Aurora. "Nephrite," Serenity said. "Give up and be healed or be destroyed. It is your choice."  
  
"I will never give up! I WANT THE GINZUISHOU! I will kill you all if I have to just to get it!"   
  
Serenity sighed. "Very well. Minna, your power."  
  
"Mercury Oracle Power..."  
  
"Mars Oracle Power..."  
  
"Jupiter Oracle Power..."  
  
"Venus Oracle Power..."  
  
"Apollo Oracle Power..."  
  
"Moon Crystal Power..."  
  
Nephrite gathered his energy as well, and counterattacked. "Starlight Cosmos Attack!"  
  
Nephrite gathered his energy as well, and counterattacked. "Starlight Cosmos Attack!" he shouted.The good and evil streams of energy collided in the middle. The Earth shook and the wind blew. The sun had disappeared. This went on for five minutes.  
  
Princess Serenity and Princess Aurora called on the full powers of their planets. Serenity used her Crescent Wand and Aurora pulled out her Oracle Staff. The two spun and called out, "Mystical Moonbeam..."   
  
"Celestial Stardust..."  
  
"...UNIFICATION!"  
  
"Iya! This can't be! I was defeated by mere weaklings! IYA!" The General was no more.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Usagi-chan, wake up," Minako said.   
  
"N-nani?" Usagi said. "Is... is Nephrite gone?"  
  
"Hai," Makoto replied. "You and Aurora-chan put him away for good!"  
  
"Mako-chan, don't be so modest," Aurora said, getting up. "We had the help of five others, ne?"  
  
Usagi got up and hugged Aurora. "It is so good to see you again."  
  
"It's good to see you too, Sere."  
  
"Ne, Usagi-chan," Ami spoke up. "Isn't there someone you need to talk to?"  
  
"Konbanwa, Odango Atama!"  
  
Usagi looked skeptical. "Are you sure, this is my Prince?" she asked. Mamoru's face fell. "I'm just kidding, Mamoru-san! I know you're Prince Endymion."  
  
"Yokatta! I didn't want to have to go through all that again, Odango."  
  
"Stop calling me that! My name is Usagi! U-S-A-G-I! USAGI!"  
  
"What did you say? I don't think they heard you in America," Mamoru said with a laugh.  
  
"Oi, they're even worse now that they're going to be an item," Rei muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~  
Epilogue  
~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi smiled as she ran past the arcade. She was going to be able to see Naru again. It had been two weeks since the awful encounter and Naru was nervous about seeing her friend face to face. Usagi didn't care what happened in the past. Naru, her friends, her family were still alive. That's what really mattered.  
  
Usagi finally arrived and rang the doorbell. "Usagi!" Naru said excitedly. She pulled her friend into a hug.  
  
"Naru-chan, it's so good to see you again!"  
  
"Usagi, come in, please." Naru led her into the living room. "Usagi, I want to thank you for everything you did for me. And I'd also like to apologize. I can't believe I fell for Nephrite's tricks. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "Of course, I forgive you, Naru-chan. And I want you to know that I don't put my other friends before you. You are the first friend I ever had. I love you like a sister. If you feel like I'm not hanging out with you much, let me know."  
  
"Oh, Usa!" Naru exclaimed, hugging her.  
  
"Naru-chan, there's something that I learned that I want you to know too. First of all, I'm sorry for abandoning you. I knew that you and Nephrite were still alive and I didn't try to save you." Naru nodded and forgave her. "What I want to say is this: 'It isn't what happens; it's how you deal with it that's important.'"**  
  
  
THE END  
  
* These introductions, 'Passion Flame, Sailor Mars', etc are from the most recent Sailor Moon Musical, Transylvania no Mori. I did not make them up. (Except for Apollo's cause she's not a real SM character... ^_-)  
  
** I found this quote on an inspirational calendar. I don't know who said it, but it wasn't me.  
  



End file.
